paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess Taint
Name: Taint Physical Age: 21 True Age: ∞ Gender: Female Faction: Sin Element: (omnielemental) 'Power' Before any other element, Taint is, and will always be, the only being that can host massive amounts of Dark; it is, after all, her life force. Where Purity is created and designed by the spirit of Light, Taint is her stark opposition, the alternative side of what once was Two. Because of this, Taint uses her Dark to provide life to all of the sins, keeping most of her power for herself. As one of the Goddesses, Taint has accumulated massive amounts of other elements over the years through both her own training and the spirit that has forever been passed down. Although she still has quite a bit she could improve on, she has recently come to a stand-still in her power, due to her static form during the War of the Empire (and her gifting of Dark unto her general War recently after). Taint is sometimes referred to as the "Lady of Autumn", for her preference over the three elements of the season: Essence, Air, and Shock. Not only is she the Pax' most powerful healer, but she can call forth tempest winds in a matter of seconds. The elements respect her, and she uses them the highest of her abilities. Unlike the previous host her eternal foe, Taint prefers magics over combat. Attacking without the reassuring cover of spirit-play (as she refers to the act) frightens her silly, likely a shadow of remembrance from her human past as Lark. However, Taint also holds control over all of the other elements. When her favoured and trained gift of air is combined with angry flames, a devastating attack known as the Flame-Gale has possibility of being created. Taint fears the Gale; in her early years as the host of Lark, it had once gotten out of hand and set the entire human village of Halodale up in unmanageable flames that resisted all forms of magic. The village was destroyed, ending the lives of many innocents- Taint continues to blame herself to this day. Taint isn't just immortal, she's practically untouchable damage-wise. Like Purity, her body will reconstruct and mend itself unconsciously. 'Weapon' For over eight hundred years, the grand dual-scythe Talithiss could be admired at Taint's side. With a pole of carved black crystal, it is nearly impossible for anyone other than Taint to hold due to its magical weight. This is accompanied by the fact that it can attract different kinds of power, and release it upon foes when needed. It is said that it, like Larketh, holds a part of the Dark that still lives in Taint-- however at a much smaller scale, used only by Taint to seek out death. The pole material, as stated above, is obsidian crystal, fit with jewels for concentrating power and communication. Among these jewels was once the skull-sized black stone known as Talithiss itself. This stone allowed Taint to scry upon sins not yet introduced to the Empire -known as 'unawares'- but disappeared along with the rest of the scythe when Taint put herself to sleep to restore her power and memory. It has been seen very few times since her re-awakening. Talithiss' blades are of a constantly shifting substance, which though appears liquid-like, is in fact a metal so hot that its edges are constantly reshaping themselves. The blades can therefore take on a variety of forms, sizes, and designs- all of which are resistant to breakage and piercing. 'Summon' Taint controls a massive gray wolf that goes by the name of Larketh. At standing height, his shoulders are a little over 6', giving him an overall height of about 8'. He is about 19' long. Although he weighs in at a whopping 670 lbs., he is able to step lightly. Larketh is Taint's container for her leftover Dark element, however, she doesn't require him to be nearby to channel it. His coloring is very unnatural compared to normal wolves. As prior mentioned, his base is a dark gray. His belly and snout are slightly lighter, and he has an equine-like white mane down his spine to his shoulderblades. Obsidian-colored stripes mark his back, and also form socks around his legs. Larketh's eyes, like Taint's own, are a luminescent green. When they were first paired due to the abrupt release of the spirit of Taint into Elarkashaye, the Empress and Larketh did not get along very well at all. She ignored his wisdom and knowledge of past occurrences, choosing instead to live how she decided. When this was shown to be a near-fatal pattern, Taint began respecting and considering her wolf companion, and since they had been nearly inseparable. Though the common secret was hidden from Larketh, Taint became rather open about her thoughts to the grand canine. 'History' Before the personification of 'Taint' was given that as its name, it was simply known as Dark. For further information pertaining to this, please see the 'Creationism' page under 'Backstory' on the WORLD tab of the info box on the site. Taint, as she is known today, has the body of a girl named Lark who was burdened with the host-spirit of sin over eight centuries ago. She is the seventh recorded host, and has so far lived the second longest, the record being only seventy years her senior before his death at the hands of Purity. On knowledge, she is also believed to have been the third-youngest host, having been twenty-one at the time of her burdening. There is an important note, however, that separates the current Taint from all the past ones: she was the first case ever heard of in which the spirit transferred to a human, rather than a pre-existing sin. The reason behind this is unclear; whether it was because there was no sin in the area at the time of the previous leader's fall, or because Lark herself may have been on the verge of turning sin, the true purpose is known only by the inner spirit. What creates more confusion is the lack of detail in which Lark's life is remembered. Whether Taint is simply denying others access to those thoughts or memories, or whether she truly doesn't remember much about her life on Kham'Hur and the voyage over to Desarith, is rather unknown. It has been recorded, however, that some time after having arrived on the new continent, she as a human began living with two others named 'Nitchu' and 'Erik', who she was absolutely devoted to up until the fateful day in Halodale where their lives changed forever. It was then that she found out Erik to be the God Purity of that age, and she witnessed a heart-wrenching battle like has never been seen since. Both Purity and Taint were destroyed by the other. Nitchu, who had really been the virtue Compassion masquerading all along, took on the new spirit of Purity whereas the human Lark became the container for the spirit of Taint. She was left, broken and confused, as Nitchu abandoned her in fury and despair. Only one sin had miraculously remained alive through the previous Taint's reign, due to a spiritual sibling bond; his name was Deception, and Taint quickly began to recognize him as her own brother of sorts. In recent years, Taint's health and memory had been deteriorating faster than what was believed possible for an immortal who was supposed to be immune to sickness. Perhaps this was due to her being human when changed. Either way, before the War of the Empire (which Taint knew not of, mind you), she made an important decision that affected the lives of all her followers. Taint sealed down all the Dark within her, sending herself into a deep slumber with the intent to recover herself to the peak of her abilities. It wasn't until three months after the end of the war that the sins noticed her beginning to stir, waking from the sleep. They dreaded the idea of having to tell her of what had become of her legacy. For a long time, she merely grieved, for her Empire, for her sins lost in battle, for the fact that the Purity she knew for so long had committed the most noble of all actions in order to save what was left of both of their sides. Nitchu, she recalled, knowing fully that Purity really had regained her memory in the end. Now, however, she had nothing to hold back on. Nothing more to lose. With all three of her closest friends either lost or hiding (Deception, Pride, and Vengeance--she hasn't heard or been able to find any of them since her awakening), she has dropped as much emotion as possible and now hunts for only one cause. Weakened very much by her interrupted resting, and set out to finally accomplish the goals of the spirits before her, Taint is seeking the guidance of power and reason that will propel the sins forward to victory. 'Appearance' Taint is most often first recognized by her incredibly small stature; standing at a vertically-challenged 4'08", she would likely be passed off as a child if she wasn't... well, Taint. Not many have such a striking aura and appearance. She is solidly built for someone her size-- while she's not bulging muscles, she's hardly a rake. She's extremely quick on her feet and is decently athletic, although exerting too much energy results in sudden illnesses she does not known how to explain. Her skin is a natural tan-brown, but her hair pale white like fresh snow, a sharp contrast with the burgundy-red that Lark once had. It falls unevenly to her shoulders, and few chunks of bangs fall across the right side of her face, shielding her blinded eye. The most immediate and demanding feature about her is, without doubt, her visible (left) eye. It glows a luminescent lime green-- shocking to anyone who meets her gaze suddenly. She has extremely long lashes and a dainty nose, full-lipped though hardly ever smiling. Upon her cheeks are two simple markings that separate her as ethereal from all other beings. A small black triangle on each side of her face symbolizes her as one of the two indestructible spirits- a name she is not proud of. Her most famous outfit consists of a black, sleeveless, neck-high top that exposes the midriff, with a cutout square on her chest below the collar. This square was filled with mesh, which also wrapped twice around her stomach, bordered in black material. Her pants are simple, low-waisted jeans of varying color, which fall all the way to her toes. Her choice of shoes are generally combat boots. 'Behaviour' Taint, to put it easy, isn't usually the nicest person to be around. As in, ever. Unless you're an old friend or have done something spectacular, her reaction towards you will swing from ragingly terrifying to, at the best, quite passive. Seeing even the slightest grin on her face (not including the spiteful ones, or those that let you know you're dying here and now) is rare to say the least. If you do by happenstance come across one, you're doing something very, very right. One exception to this can be found through the use of lots and lots of alcohol. When''not'' sober, Taint can be equally as terrifying as when she is sober-- or, if it's been a good day, there's smiles all around. In general, Taint is quite a mope and bitter. The fact that she always seems to be sick doesn't help her mood either. Perhaps this will change when she is back in power. There are, however, also a few sins that she seems to be quite emotional around, although with the disappearance of her closest friends, this hasn't been seen in some time. She was once a lover, after all, and that can leave great rips in anyone's heart, as cruel as they may seem to be. 'Other' She takes pride in her three-century old black ayensi, Noxai, among the other animals stabled and kept around the new sins' camp. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Sins